Steve and Maddie: The Early Years
by MissFive-0
Summary: Prequel to The Steve and Maddie Saga! From their first meeting right up until the events in, A Hui Hou, all the highs and all the lows. This is their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Steve and Maddie: **_**The Early Years**_

**Chapter One: **_**First Meeting**_

**Disclaimer:** I have kidnapped Steve, and intend to never give him back. HA!

* * *

><p>John McGarrett watched as his son followed his mother around the house, helping with the cleaning. Steven was getting more and more active everyday, and he knew he was missing it.<p>

This week he had been even crazier at work, because he had been assigned a new partner.

Kevin Sinclair. He was a good man, and a good cop. John was happy to be working with him, and to get know each other better they had agreed to have dinner that night.

Kevin would bring his wife and daughter around to the McGarretts, in a couple of hours. John got up from his chair in the study, and went to see if he could help out with anyway.

Unless Steve had already done it all.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Just before their guests were due to arrive, John took Steve into the kitchen.

''Now I want you to play nice with Maddison, okay?'' He said.

Steve nodded, ''Who is Mad-'' He frowned when the word wouldn't come out right.

John smiled slightly, ''Maddison.'' He said, slowly.

Steve's face screwed up in concentration, ''Maddi-_son_,''

John chuckled, ''Close enough. She is the little girl of a friend of your old man's. So be nice.''

Steve nodded again, just as the doorbell rang.

Kevin smiled as Helen opened the door and showed him inside. In his arms was a little girl with expressive eyes, that seemed odd for a three year old.

When John approached, she smiled shyly at him, then hid in her fathers shoulder.

''Kevin, this is my wife Helen, and my son Steven.'' He and Helen shook hands.

''My wife, Katelyn, and my daughter Maddison.'' Kevin introduced.

Helen and Kate, as she preferred to be called, hit it off straight away. They went into the kitchen and started talking about different recipes.

Kevin and John went to watch the game that was just starting, leaving their children to play.

Steve looked up from the floor, to the girl in front of him.

''Wanna play a game?'' He asked, excitedly.

The little girl nodded, and smiled at him.

**H50H50H50H50H50 **

''What _are_ you wearing?'' Kate laughed, as the two children ran around the kitchen.

Before she and Kevin had left home, she had dressed Maddison in a light pink dress, and she had hated it. Now, standing in front of her, was her daughter with a big smile on her face, wearing a pair of Steve's small trousers.

Helen joined in her laughter, ''I guess she doesn't like dresses,''

Kate sighed, and shooed them out.

Steve and Maddison went up to his room and played with the cars in there, until his mother called them down.

They ate their dinner as quickly as their mothers let them, then ran off to play again.

''Maddi-_son_!'' Steve called, from across the room.

She looked up from her spot in the corner, in which she was hidden. The dresser in Steve's room hid her from sight.

Suddenly Steve appeared in front of her, making her squeal with laughter.

He tapped her arm, ''You're it!'' He shouted, then dashed off to hide.

Maddison pouted slightly, before getting up and going to find him.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Later that evening, John and Kevin went upstairs to find the suspiciously silent toddlers.

They found them lying on Steve's bedroom floor, fast asleep.

''Tired themselves out...'' Kevin chuckled.

John clapped him on the back, ''Guess they get along, huh?''

Kevin and Kate gathered their things, and started to leave.

''Maddie?'' Steve's sleepy voice said, from the stairs.

The little girl stirred in her fathers arms, and opened her eyes.

Steve was holding her action figure, in his hands and was holding it out for her.

Kevin let her slide to the floor, and run to Steve.

''Thank you Steve!'' She said, happily.

Kate crouched down beside her and whispered in her ear. Maddison nodded, and smiled at her mother.

She stepped forward and hugged Steve briefly. Then she turned and ran back to her father.

He lifted her again, and made arrangements to go to the beach at the weekend with the McGarretts.

Little did they know quite how much damage two three year olds could do at the beach...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hiya, thanks for reading! These little ficlets will only be short, and will be from different times of Steve and Maddie's friendship. If there is anything anyone would like to see, leave a review and let me know and I will try and write it! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Steve and Maddie: **_**The Early Years**_

**Chapter Two: **_**First Day at School**_

**Disclaimer:** Still only my OC's and the plot.

_**Thank you to TivaIsTheBest, Francis2 and Montez for reviewing the first chapter! TivaIsTheBest, thank you for suggesting the first day of school! I hope I have done it justice...**_

* * *

><p>Maddie looked up at her mother, as they stood in front of the new playground, her mommy called <em>'School'.<em>

It seemed awfully big; kind of like the castles she and Steve slayed dragons in.

She glanced up, as her mommy called out to Auntie Helen. Steve was walking behind his mom; looking slightly grumpy, but ran forwards when he saw Maddie.

''Maddie! Mommy said we could have ice-cream after school!'' Steve said, excitedly.

Maddie smiled, ''Good. We will need it after looking for dragons...''

Steve nodded seriously, ''Chocolate ice-cream,''

Kate and Helen shook their heads in a state of fascinated amusement. Distantly, they heard the bell ring, signalling the start of class. The mothers took Steve and Maddie's hands and led them inside.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Both young children watched the other kids, warily.

They all seemed to know each other, or became friends quickly. She and Steve had spent the few months they had known each other, playing at their houses, or on the McGarrett's private beach. So they hadn't had a lot of time to spend with other children.

Maddie looked down at her jeans and wondered why all the other little girls were all wearing varying shades of pink; skirts, dresses and even shoes.

Steve wasn't enjoying this new playground at all; all the other kids were playing with the good toys, so all that was left was the old and broken ones.

''Steve?'' Maddie whispered, sadly. ''I don't like school...''

Steve nodded in agreement.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Maddie sat at the table, drawing her house and mommy and daddy, while Steve went to the bathroom.

''Move,'' A girl said, angrily.

Maddie looked up and saw a mean looking, taller girl, frowning at her.

''My table. Move!'' She repeated, pushing her off the chair. Maddie landed on the floor with a thump, tears pooling in her eyes.

She swallowed and stood up quickly. She hurried over to the place she and Steve had sat in that morning, and pulled her knee's up to her chest.

Steve came back not long after, and looked around, wildly for her, before spotting her in the corner.

''What are you doing?'' He asked, confused.

Maddie sniffed and pointed to the girls at the table.

Before she could stop him, Steve went over and spoke to the girls. Suddenly, they shrieked loudly, and ran outside to the playground with the others.

As Steve came back, Maddie noticed that he was smiling. She stared at him in wonder.

''How did you do that?'' She asked.

Steve bit his thumb nail, looking a bit sheepish, ''Told them all about the dragons...''

**H50H50H50H50H50**

They were laughing as they ran towards their mothers, later that afternoon. The were both covered in paint and glitter from an art fight, but were smiling from ear to ear.

''Mommy, can we come back tomorrow?'' Maddie squealed, happily.

Steve asked his own mother the same question, looking hopeful.

The women grinned at each other, and replied in unison;

''Of course. And the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that...''

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Another very short chapter, but I think it got the point across! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Steve and Maddie:** _**The Early Years**_

**Chapter Three: **_**First Glance**_

**Disclaimer:** _**Unfortunately...SuperSEAL Steve escaped. So now all I own are my OC's...*cries***_

* * *

><p>They were at the beach, watching a couple of awesome surfers catch the biggest waves.<p>

''I bet, I could do that,'' Steve said, confidently.

Maddie laughed, ''Go ahead, then. The waves are yours.''

Just then, one of the guy surfers fell off his board and came back up spluttering a few seconds later.

The confident smirk dropped from Steve's face, ''Mamo would snap my board in half...''

''That's true, _brah_.'' She agreed.

Steve lightly punched her in the arm, ''Well, I _will _do that soon! Mamo said he'd teach me.''

Maddie frowned at him in mock outrage, ''Why do you get to learn and I don't?''

Steve grinned evilly at her, ''Because you're a g-''

Maddie dived on him, and smacked him upside the head, pushing him back into the sand.

They were snorting with laughter, until a voice called out that they made a cute couple. Both sets of eyes shot open and locked on the face hovering just inches away from their own.

Maddie pulled away, and brushed her hair from her face, looking awkwardly to Steve.

He looked just as dumbstruck as she must have.

She was almost sure she was blushing; did it really look that way to other people?

Just because they were close, that didn't mean they _had_ to date. Right?

Maddie glanced at Steve and tried to ignore the question burning through her mind.

_What would it be like to date Steve?_

You had to like someone in a certain way first though, and Maddie didn't like Steve in that way.

Did she?

She wasn't sure anymore...

The woman who had made the comment was already running off with her boyfriend, down the beach.

Shaking herself slightly, Maddie brought the subject back to it's base.

''Don't call me a girl!'' She huffed, a little breathlessly.

Steve made a show off looking at her from head to toe, and nodded.

Maddie tried to pretend she didn't feel like someone had lit a match in her stomach.

''Definitely a girl...'' He said, smiling.

She pursed her lips, and punched him on the arm again. Harder this time.

There. You didn't do that to someone you liked.

''I can do everything that a guy can do.'' Maddie fumed, before standing up and striding off.

Steve frowned as she walked away, not exactly sure what had just happened.

Once Maddie was several feet away, she heard Steve call out her name.

The grin on her face became more pronounced, but she didn't turn back.

A few seconds later, he caught up with her and pulled on her arm.

''Hey,'' He said, quietly. ''You know I was only joking.''

Maddie glanced at him, ''Is that really how you see me, Steve? Just some girl that you have hang out with, because I might cry if you don't?'' She asked, her bottom lip quivering.

_Sucker..._She thought, fondly.

Steve shook his head, ''You're kidding, right? You can ride the waves better than most guys! I hang out with you because...'' He frowned. ''You are kidding aren't you?''

Maddie knew she should tell him that _yes_ she was joking, but now she wanted to hear the end of that sentence.

''Because?'' She pushed.

Steve smiled at her, ''Because you're my bestfriend.'' He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She nodded as if she knew it all along, ''I'm a girl. So what? I still stood up on a board before you...''

Steve stared at her, then it dawned on him that she was pulling a fast one on him.

''You-''

Maddie smiled at him, sweetly. ''And besides...Mamo already taught me how to ride the big waves,''

With that she ran like her life depended on it.

Steve grinned, and gave her a head start; if there was one thing Maddie couldn't do, it was outrun him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! Any more suggestions are welcome! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Steve and Maddie:** **The Early Years**

**Chapter Four:**** Hell Week**

**Disclaimer:**** Wow, it's been awhile, I know! But I promise I wasn't off buying Hawaii or anything...**

**A massive "Thank You" to **_**H5ORSOgirl**_**, who gave me the idea for this chapter! This is for you, I hope you enjoy it!**

**MONDAY:**

Maddie shoved her maths book into her locker with a little more force than was strictly necessary. So what, if maths wasn't her favourite subject? That didn't make her thick.

So why did the teacher find it absolutely fine to pick on her for every question?

''Nice work today, Sinclair. Guess you're not as smart as you think, eh?'' Gordon Matthews said as he passed her. Gordon was in her class and normally just scowled at her, whenever her got the chance.

Maddie smirked at him, ''Gordon if you're going to make a comment about something like this, then at least have the sense to use the correct context.''

The anger on his face almost made up for the humiliation Maddie was feeling. He walked away muttering obscenities under his breath all the way.

She grabbed her Chemistry book, and slammed her locker door.

**H50H50H50**

Steve looked up from the textbook as Maddie slid onto the stool beside him.

He noticed that she looked rather pissed-off, and wondered if there was something he had forgotten.

''Hey...'' He said, testing the waters.

''Hi.'' Maddie replied, glumly.

''You okay?'' He asked, carefully.

''I'm fine.''

''You're sure?''

''Steve, I'm fine. Drop it.'' Maddie snapped.

He held his hands up, ''Okay, sorry.''

Maddie sighed and threw him a small smile, ''Sorry for snapping, I'm just in a bad mood.''

''Kay, I'm used to it.'' He said, lightly.

Maddie chuckled and hit in the arm, ''Shut up.''

Just then Mr Cheung walked in and told them all to get ready for a practical lesson. Maddie rolled her eyes at the excited expression on Steve's face.

He always manged to make _something_ go boom...

**H50H50H50**

**TUESDAY:**

Maddie threw her backpack over her shoulder and started walking to class.

She almost crashed to the ground as someone forcefully bumped into her.

''Watch where you're going, Sinclair. Wouldn't want you to get hurt.'' Gordon snarled.

Maddie frowned at him; sure they didn't get on, but usually they just ignored each other completely.

''Shut up Gordon, you bumped into me.'' She replied, shortly.

Gordon glared at her, and took a step forward. ''What did you just say?'' He growled.

She was taken aback at the malice in his voice, ''Grow up, Gordon.''

He narrowed his eyes at her, and backed her into the lockers.

''Don't mess with me, Sinclair. McGarrett isn't here to protect you now...''

Anger coursed through her veins, ''Leave Steve out of this, you over-grown idiot!''

Rage flickered over Gordon's expression before it suddenly evened out, and the P.E coach walked around the corner.

''Matthews, what are you doing out of class?'' He asked, frowning at Gordon.

Gordon slung an arm around Maddie's shoulders, and leered at her, ''Nothing coach, just letting Maddie here know what she means to me...''

Maddie scoffed and shrugged off the offending arm, ''Just so you know, Gordon, I feel _exactly_ the same way.''

With that, she walked away glared holes into the floor as she went.

**H50H50H50**

**WEDNESDAY:**

''Tell me.''

''No.''

''Tell me.''

''No.''

''Maddie!''

''Steve!''

''Tell me.''

''No.''

Steve was silent for a few moments while he thought.

''Well obviously there is _something_ wrong, because otherwise you would have kicked me out by now for annoying you. So, by not kicking me out, you have sub-consciously told me that something is indeed wrong...'' He said, folding himself into the chair in the Maddie's living room.

Maddie frowned at him, ''You over-think things, waaay to much.''

Steve shrugged, ''Just tell me.''

Maddie threw her hands up in the air in frustration, ''Fine! Gordon Matthews is being an even bigger jerk than usual. Okay?''

''Matthews is a jerk to everyone, what has he done to you?'' Steve asked, slowly.

''Nothing, really. He's just-nothing. It's nothing.'' Maddie replied, shaking her head.

Steve stared at her as she pulled out her books to start on her homework.

Matthews.

Huh.

**H50H50H50**

**THURSDAY:**

''Hey Matthews!'' Steve called out across the pitch, as practice ended.

Gordon stopped and turned, ''What do you want McGarrett?''

Steve jogged over to him, ''I want you to leave Maddie alone.''

Gordon raised his eyebrows, ''I wouldn't go anywhere near _that_ if you payed me.'' He said before walking away.

Steve shook his head and went to take a shower, before heading home.

**H50H50H50**

**FRIDAY:**

''Who do you think you are, huh? Getting McGarrett involved!''

Maddie's eyes flickered to the door of the empty classroom, wondering how the hell she was going to get out of there.

Gordon was towering over her and growling in her face, ''Answer me!"

''I-I didn't tell him...'' She whispered, mad at herself for not just pushing him away.

''Didn't tell him what? There is _nothing_ to tell him! There is nothing to tell _anyone_!''

Maddie couldn't stop herself from gasping as the corner the table dug into her back.

Just then the door opened and Steve stood in the door way, glaring at Gordon.

Maddie sighed in relief as a feeling of sercurity washed over her; she had always thought of herself as strong, but for some reason she always felt that much safer when Steve was around.

Gordon took a huge step back, ''Hey McGarrett, what's up?''

''Maddie?'' Steve said, his voice shaking with repressed rage.

Maddie started forward towards him, but was stopped when Gordon grabbed her arm.

''We were talking, and we aren't finished.'' He said, coldly.

Steve closed the door as he stepped into the room, ''Let her go.''

Maddie tried to pull her arm away from him, but his fingers dug in painfully.

Anger pushed through the pain in her mind, and she tried again. He just looked at her, then suddenly slapped her in the face.

Maddie gasped as she fell to the floor, once he finally let her arm go.

_''You SonofaBitch!"_ Steve shouted as he lunged at Gordon.

Gordon wasn't expecting Steve to react so fast, and didn't have time to deflect Steve's punch.

Maddie heard a satisfying crack, before Gordon fell back on his butt howling in pain.

Steve stood over him, ''Stay away from her. If you ever so much as look at her funny again, I swear to God, I will do more than hit you.''

Gordon nodded frantically and jumped up, as he ran past Maddie, she kicked him in the shin.

Finally he made it, limping, to the door and disappeared.

Steve grabbed Maddie's hand, and pulled her to her feet.

''You okay?'' He asked, his voice low.

Maddie nodded, ''I'm fine...thanks for...you know.''

Steve shook his head and pulled her into a hug, ''It's fine, I've wanted to punch him in the face for a while...''

Maddie laughed, hugged Steve tighter.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I was stuck with no idea what to do next with this, until today when I recieved a review from **_**H5ORSOgirl **_**with the suggestion for this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Steve and Maddie:**** The Early Years**

**Chapter Five:**** First Dance**

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately not...but at least I have my OC's! **

**A massive "Thank You" to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and and a huge "Thank You" to **_**Lynnrxgal**_** for your amazing idea for this chapter! I'm all ready to start on your other idea too! **

**For up to date information on any of my stories follow me on Twitter (the link is on my profile) if you have any questions or anything, just ask!**

* * *

><p>Maddie sighed internally as she read the piece of paper that had just been shoved into her hands.<p>

The Snow Ball. A dance.

That was bad enough, but to make it like a _Sadie Hawkins_ styled dance? That was just plain cruel.

''Hey, what's that?'' Steve asked, as he approached.

Maddie quickly stuffed it into her pocket, ''Nothing.''

Steve rasied his eyebrows, ''Well, _that_ was inconspicuous...''

''Really, it's nothing. Just some stupid dance.'' Maddie replied, hoisting her backpack higher on her shoulder.

''You going?'' Steve asked, looking slightly awkward.

Shaking her head Maddie smiled, ''Nah, it's girls choice. No one I want to ask...''

She frowned slightly as Steve dropped his eyes to the floor, before shrugging, ''Okay,''

Just then the bell for fourth period rang, and they headed to class.

**H50H50H50**

The dance was in two days, and Maddie still hadn't asked anyone.

She wasn't going to either.

Stupid dance.

She walked out of her maths class, and spotted Steve a little ways down the corridor. As she approached she saw that he was talking to a girl who Maddie had seen checking him out for a few weeks.

Frowning, she hung back and watched as the girls face fell, as Steve said something quietly. The girl nodded and smiled sadly, before walking away and catching up with her friends.

Maddie waited for a few seconds then continued up to him.

''Hey,'' She smiled. ''Who was that?''

Steve smirked, ''A girl...''

Maddie gasped dramatically, ''Never! I thought it looked more like a talking monkey...'' She knew she was being kind of mean; she had never even met the girl. But still...it was _Steve_.

Steve rolled his eyes, ''She asked me to the dance.''

Maddie nodded slowly, she had sort of guessed that when she saw them talking, but that didn't stop the slow burning sensation in her stomach.

Steve noticed as Maddie's face coloured slightly, but didn't say anything.

''Oh, that's cool. You'll have fun...'' She said, quietly.

Steve chuckled, ''I said no. I already have a date.''

Maddie ignored the miserable feeling building inside her chest, and smacked him on the arm.

''Who?'' She demanded.

Steve just looked at her.

Maddie frowned at him.

Then it dawned on her what he was talking about.

''Oh.''

Steve grinned, as she blushed deeper.

''Okay...''

''Okay, what?'' He asked, lightly.

Maddie pursed her lips, ''Okay, we can go together.''

Steve laughed, ''Wait, I thought this was a girls choice dance...''

''It is.'' Maddie replied.

''Then ask me,'' Steve shrugged.

Maddie sighed and cleared her throat, ''Steve J McGarrett, will do me the great honour of accompanying me to the dance on Friday night?'' She asked, mocking him.

Steve laughed again, ''Well...''

Maddie glared at him, ''We're going. Shut up.''

''Fine. I'll pick you up.'' He said, amused.

Maddie nodded then shot him a look, ''How are you going to-''

''My mom said I could borrow the car.''

''But how did you know you would need it?'' Maddie asked, leaning against the wall smirking at him.

Steve glanced at her, and smiled, ''Better to be safe than sorry...''

Maddie just flipped him off.

**H50H50H50**

Maddie stared at herself in the mirror, and smiled slightly.

The dance was tonight and she had just finished getting ready. Glancing at the clock, Maddie realized that it was almost time for Steve to arrive.

Running a hand through her hair one more time, she sighed. It had taken her almost all day yesterday to choose what to wear, but Maddie had to admit, she looked pretty good.

The shorts she had on stopped mid-thigh, and the purple halter top wasn't _too_ revealing. The only bad thing was her shoes; black stilettos. But she had all ready figured that part out...she would take another pair of shoes and leave them in Steve car, for when her feet started to hate her.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang loudly, and Maddie grinned.

Steve would sure as hell notice that she was in fact a girl tonight.

Not that Maddie cared if he noticed...not at all. Afterall, he was _Steve_.

''Maddie, Steve's here!'' Her father called up the stairs.

''Coming!'' She shouted back.

She grabbed the bag with her shoes in it and hurried out of her room. Steve and her father were discussing last nights game while they waited for her. Smirking, she dropped her bag over the side of the banister.

They both jumped as the bag hit the floor, before looking up the stairs to where she was standing.

Steve's face was comical.

His eyes widened, his mouth opened slightly; overall he looked like he had been smacked around the head with a 2x4.

''Hey,'' She said, smiling.

Steve swallowed before answering, ''Hi...''

Maddie slowly walked down the stairs and glanced at her father. He looked slightly shocked at her appearance too, but he held it together. She kinda expected him to say she couldn't go out dressed like she was, but he didn't. He just stood there and smiled at her.

''Have a good time kids,'' He said, opening the front door.

Maddie smirked at Steve again, ''Oh, we will...''

**H50H50H50**

Maddie was actually surprised by just how much fun they did have.

Steve's fellow footballers hung out with them for awhile, a couple of them even asked if Steve and Maddie were really dating.

Apparently, they made a cute couple.

Steve just laughed nervously, while Maddie stared at the floor.

Just then the music changed and Bon Jovi's_ "Wanted Dead or Alive"_ came on, Maddie grinned at Steve as he groaned.

''C'mon McGarrett, it's your fault we're here, we have to dance!'' Maddie laughed, pulling him to the dance floor.

Steve grinned as Maddie jumped up and down with the rest of the dancers. He would have to be blind not to notice how..._good..._she looked tonight.

Then again he had been noticing her more and more everyday for awhile, therefore if he glared holes in any guy who checked her out, it was perfectly understanderble.

Finally, the teachers decided that the students had had enough fun for one night and called an end to the dance. Maddie leaned on his shoulder as they said their goodbyes, after mumbling something about never wearing heels again.

As they reached his car, she sighed in relief she slipped off the _'monstrosities' _and pulled out her Converse.

Steve laughed as she put them on, ''I can't believe you actually brought them with you...''

Maddie narrowed her eyes at him playfully, ''I danced better in heels, than you did all night! I deserve some comfort.''

Steve rolled his eyes, as he pulled out of the school parking lot, ''I'm never listening to Bon Jovi again. _Ever_...''

Maddie grinned evilly and turned on the radio.

_"Livin' on a Prayer"_ came on, and Maddie took great pleasure in singing every single word at the top of her lungs.

Steve really hated her sometimes.

Nah, he really didn't...

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! The songs mentioned in this chapter belong to Bon Jovi and their respective writers. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Steve and Maddie:**** The Early Years**

**Chapter Six:**** First Game**

**Disclaimer:**** CBS hates me and won't let me buy them, but they didn't say I couldn't **_**borrow**_** them...**

**For news and updates on the Steve and Maddie Saga follow _MissFive0_ on Twitter! The link is on my profile page! I'm friendly (honest), feel free to ask any questions...**

**A massive ''Thank You'' to _**Lynnrxgal**_** again for this idea...I hope I did it justice...****

* * *

><p>Maddie bit her lip anxiously as she waited in the stands. Steve's football tryout was today, and she was there to support him.<p>

She was almost certain he would make the cut; Seriously? The guy was a beast.

Steve on the other hand, wasn't too sure. He knew he was good at the game, but he was nervous and that made him think of all the things that could go wrong.

Coach Kim blew his whistle and the players all followed their own instructions.

Maddie grinned to herself as Steve knocked one of the biggest team members clean off his feet.

_'And he's done it again...'_ She thought, proudly.

**H50H50H50**

Steve hurriedly changed back into his clothes and met Maddie outside.

''Hey,'' She smiled at him.

''So, what did you think?'' He asked, smirking. He knew he had made good on the tryout, but wasn't too sure how the coach would react when he saw Flints' limp.

Maddie shrugged, ''Yeah, it was okay...'' Pushing away from the wall, she laid a consoling hand on his shoulder. ''I mean sure, your at least a head shorter than everyone else, but you know...so what?''

Steve frowned at her, ''You really think the coach-''

Maddie laughed, ''No Steve. You were amazing out there. If you don't make the team, I'll will personally kick the coach.''

Steve rolled his eyes, ''I'd pay to see that...''

''Shut up. Now let's go, we have homework to do.'' She replied, dragging him out the door.

**H50H50H50**

''Maddie! Wait up!'' Steve called, jogging down the hallway.

Maddie stopped and turned, smiling at him. ''Hey, you okay?''

Steve nodded, ''Yeah, just been to see the coach...''

She raised her eyebrows impatiently, ''And?''

He grinned at her, ''I made the team.''

Maddie squealed and hugged him tightly, ''Congratulations, I knew you would do it!''

Steve laughed, ''Thanks.''

She pulled away and threw him a glance, ''If you every tell anyone I squealed like that, you will never play football again. Got it.''

Steve bit his lip to keep in his chuckle, ''Whatever you say, Sinclair...''

**H50H50H50**

Maddie smiled as Helen smoothed Steve's hair and wished him luck.

Steve grimaced and tried to pull away, as his teammates passed by. Helen laughed and waved to the other boys.

''Be careful out there Steven. I know you may think you're invincible, but you're really not. So just...be careful.'' She said, kissing his cheek.

''I will mom, promise.'' Steve mumbled.

Maddie still felt a twinge whenever Helen was in mother-mode around her. Then, of course, she felt guilty for feeling jealous. God, she missed her own mother.

Helen nodded quickly, and headed off to the stands.

Steve looked at Maddie as if to say, _'Don't ever mention that...'_

She pushed her pain down, and smiled at him, ''Good luck, Superstar.''

After agreeing to meet up after the game, Steve headed off to the pitch, while Maddie went to find Helen.

**H50H50H50**

Screams and cheers erupted from the stands as Kukui High scored the final touchdown.

Maddie and Helen hugged each other and smiled hugely, as they spotted Steve clapping hands with his team-mates.

_''Kukui Kings win the game!''_ The announcer shouted into the microphone.

Fighting their way through the crowd, Maddie and Helen hurried down to the pitch and waved to Steve.

Steve saw them standing at the bottom of the stands, and felt his face start to ache from grinning so much.

He nodded to this friends again, and turned towards Maddie and his mom. Maddie came running up to him and hugged him while screaming in his ear that _'she knew they would win'_ and how _'bad-ass'_ he looked out there.

He laughed and shook his head at her excitement.

''Well I think this calls for a treat,'' Helen stated joining them. ''What do you think Steven?''

Steve grinned again, ''I'm thinking pizza...''

Maddie rolled her eyes, ''With extra pineapple, right?''

''Of course...'' Steve replied, before jogging to the locker room for a shower.

''That boy...'' Helen said, softly.

Maddie smiled at the corner where Steve had just disappeared, _'Yeah...he is pretty amazing sometimes...'_ She thought, fondly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! **_**The Kukui Kings**_** was the old name for the real high school's football team. So no...I don't own that either! Also, I have no idea about American Football, so if I have anything wrong in this chapter, I apologise vigorously. If anyone has any more suggestions for this story then either leave a review, PM me or Tweet it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Steve and Maddie: The Early Years**

**Chapter Seven: First Heartbreak**

**Disclaimer:** **I have my plans for world domination in front of me, and it clearly states here that Steve McGarrett is all mine. Unfortunately, they are in crayon...**

**There is no exact timeline to this story, they are just oneshots from different times in Steve and Maddie's childhood. So if things skip forwards or backwards...don't worry...**

* * *

><p>Maddie stared at the surrounding trees and felt a lone tear slip down her cheek.<p>

It felt as though her heart was breaking, and each crack hurt just that little bit more.

Despite the fact that it was almost 85 degrees outside, Maddie felt cold and clammy.

She wanted to go home, climb into her bed and let her mother fuss over her. But that was never going to happen now.

Her mother was gone.

**H50H50H50**

He watched as his mother listened into the phone. He saw the precise moment she was told that her best friend was dead. Her eyes filled with tears, and she placed a shaking hand over her lips.

Steve couldn't imagine what he would feel if anything happened to Maddie. He pushed the thought away, and looked back to his mother.

She frowned, sadly and covered the phone with her hand. ''Maddie went for a walk...'' She said, quietly, hinting for him to go and find her.

Steve nodded, and headed into the study where his father was looking over a case file.

It was saturday, and supposedly his day off...but John McGarrett didn't really have those anymore.

''Dad?'' Steve said, quietly.

John looked up tiredly, ''Yes, son?''

''I need a ride...'' Steve stated, uncertainly.

Maddie hadn't come to their house, which meant there was only one other place she could be.

**H50H50H50**

An hour later they pulled into the car park at the bottom of the trail.

John lifted the backpack off the backseat and handed it to Steve, ''Be careful out there.'' He said, sternly. Steve assured him he would, and headed out.

Steve and Maddie had gone hiking for the first time without their fathers, about six months ago. They had found a clearing, and claimed it as their own.

When he got close, Steve stopped and squinted through the thick trees. He moved a branch out of the way, and he finally saw Maddie sitting on the ground with her back to him.

He sighed sadly, and joined her on the hard, dirty ground.

Her eyes were closed, but Steve could see that she had been crying. Her clothes were smudged with dirt, and ripped in some places from branches. Her arms were covered with scratches.

Steve kept quiet; he knew she would talk when she wanted too. So, he stayed right there next to her, letting her know that he was there, no matter how long it took.

**H50H50H50**

Maddie heard a twig snap, before he sat down. He didn't say anything. Neither did she. But after awhile, she scooted closer and rested her head against his shoulder.

A few moments later, he placed his cheek against the top of her head.

''You feel cold...'' He whispered.

Maddie grimaced, ''I can't feel my fingers,'' She whispered, hoarsely.

He took her hands, and rubbed them between his own, warming them up.

''How did you know where I was?'' She asked, watching him warm her hands.

''You didn't come to our house...'' He replied.

''Oh...'' She sighed.

They fell quiet again, until Steve felt a drop of wetness hit his arm.

''You know she isn't really gone, right?'' He said, softly.

Maddie raised her head, to meet his eyes. ''How do you know?'' She asked, tearfully.

Steve instinctively brushed the tears away.

''Remember what my dad said about all the Hawaiian legends?'' She nodded. ''Remember the aumakua's?'' Another nod. ''Well if anyone was stubborn enough to stay around to protect you, it's your mom.''

Maddie smile at him shakily, before her face crumbled and the tears started in earnest.

Steve just held her tightly, until her eyes ran dry.

''Steve, I want to go hom now.'' She hiccupped, some time later.

He smiled at her as she stood up.

''Good...because my butt's gone _completely_ numb,''

That earned him a tiny laugh, as Maddie pulled him to his feet.

Neither of them even noticed, that they didn't let go as they walked back down the trail.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the depressing chapter, but the next one will be a bit more upbeat... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Steve and Maddie: The Early Years**

**Chapter Nine:**** First Date**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned anything to do with the show, Lori Weston would never have existed. Thankfully, I own my OC's...**

* * *

><p>''Hey Maddie, wait up!''<p>

Maddie frowned, and stopped in the middle of the corridor, ''Sean, you okay?''

Sean Jackson, he and Maddie sat together in Physics, but didn't really speak outside of class.

''Yeah, yeah, I er...'' Sean awkwardly scratched his head, as he stammered. ''Well, I was wondering if maybe...you wanted to catch a movie this weekend?''

Maddie stared at him for a full thirty seconds, before what Sean said caught up with her.

''A movie?'' She repeated, dumbly.

Sean nodded, ''Yeah, you know, movie, pizza. A date.''

Maddie wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to respond. She had seen other girls agree to go out with a guy, they usually looked excited, but Maddie felt no such feeling.

Besides she was supposed be going surfing this weekend with Steve and Mary.

''Oh, um...'' She started.

''Maddie!'' Steve called, as he headed towards her.

She stared at him, still rather dazed by Sean's question. ''Yeah?''

''You mind if we make surfing an other day? Matthews is having a party at his house, and Dianne talked me into going,'' He said in a rush.

''Sure, we can go another day.'' Maddie felt her face grow warm though as Sean cleared his throat.

''Sean, I...'' This shouldn't be this hard. ''Pizza and a movie sounds great.''

Sean smiled at her, in obvious relief. ''That's great, we can talk about it more in class.''

''Okay, I'll see you later,'' Maddie nodded.

After Sean walked away, Maddie looked at Steve and saw he was gaping at her.

''Steve?'' She said.

He shook himself and blinked at her, ''You're going out with _Jackson_?''

Irritation soared through her at the look on his face; part shock, part anger, and part something else.

''Yes, I am. You got a problem with that?'' She snapped.

Steve frowned at her before shrugging, ''Why would I?''

''I have no idea. You tell me.'' Maddie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

Steve licked his lips, ''I don't care. You can date whomever you like.'' He said. Nevermine the small fact the his blood was boiling, and he was lying through his teeth.

Sean Jackson? He was an idiot, Maddie could do so much better than him.

Maddie flinched before she could stop herself, ''Fine. I will. Enjoy your party.'' She said, hotly.

She turned to leave, and added, ''Maybe you could take Dianne surfing with you, I'm sure you'll have much more fun with her.''

With that, she stormed off down the corridor, leaving Steve staring after her.

*****H50*****

Steve wasn't sure exactly what had happened between himself and Maddie, but she was acting very strangely.

They hadn't hung out like they usually did for the last few days. They hadn't even really spoken since Monday.

Steve was slowly going insane.

They were sat in English, and he had no idea what to say to the girl next to him. Maddie was still his best friend, but she seemed distant.

_Probably thinking about Jackson..._He thought angrily.

He didn't have a clue what the hell she saw in him, but Steve was determined to find out.

Maybe Dianne could help...

*****H50*****

Steve knocked on the Sinclairs door later that night, feeling nervous for some reason.

_It's _Maddie_, stop being an idiot..._He told himself, over and over again.

Kevin opened the door and frowned at Steve, ''Since when does family knock, son?''

Steve grinned at him, ''Is Maddie home?''

Kevin nodded and stepped away from the door, ''Go on upstairs, she said something about homework.''

Steve hurried towards the stairs, and chuckled nervously as Kevin added, ''Keep the door open!''

He stood outside Maddie's door for a few moments, before sticking his head through the door.

''You busy?'' He asked.

Maddie jumped up from her bed, startled. ''Steve, what the hell? You never heard of knocking?''

Steve grinned at her, ''Since when does family knock?''

Maddie rolled her eyes and glared at him, ''And what if I had been naked?''

The grin dropped from Steve's face, as various thoughts of a very inappropriate nature flooded through his mind, ''Right.''

Maddie smirked, ''Yeah, _right_.'' She sat back down on her bed. ''Why are you here anyway?''

Steve tried to ignore the stabbing sensation her words caused him, by smiling and sitting down next to her.

''I have an idea,'' He started, but Maddie cut him off.

''Don't strain yourself...'' She narrowed her eyes at him.

''Haha, you're a comedian.'' Steve replied. ''But seriously, I have an idea. This weekend you're going out with Jackson, right?''

Maddie nodded slowly.

''Well, Dianne was wondering if maybe you wanted to double up?''

Her eyebrows shot up, ''You want to go on double date?''

Steve shrugged again, ''Why not, we do everything else together...''

Maddie glared at him again, ''Oh well in that case, _go to hell_ McGarrett.''

''What?'' He said, in surprise.

''I said, Go. To. Hell. I wouldn't go on a date, a double date or a fricking group date with you right now, so just...just leave.''

Steve stood up and turned to her, with his mouth open, ready to apologize for whatever he had said.

''Don't okay. Just don't, if you do, then I'm going to end saying something we will both regret. So please, Steve just leave...''

Steve nodded, and left.

*****H50*****

''You really can't surf?'' Maddie smiled, as Sean nodded.

''Yeah, I've tried, but I just can't stand up on a board.'' He replied, laughing. ''Who taught you?''

''Well Steve and I learned together, but Mamo taught us in our official lessons.'' She answered.

''Official lessons?'' Sean repeated, grinning. He couldn't help but wonder how many times McGarrett would be mentioned during their date.

''We may have gone to the beach once or twice to practice on our own...'' Maddie chuckled, to herself at the look on Sean's face.

''Wow, couple of badasses, huh?''

Maddie grinned at him, ''Well, I am...not too sure about Steve...''

Sean laughed and nudged her in the side, ''Speaking of Steve...''

Maddie frowned as Sean pointed towards the doors of the theater, and she spotted Steve and Dianne walking in.

Dianne saw them looking and waved to them, before dragging a reluctant looking Steve towards them.

''Aloha guys! Steve said he asked if you guys wanted to hang out, but he never said if we were or not. The party was so lame, so we decided to come hang here for a few hours. This is gonna be so much _fun_!'' She gushed, clapping her hands together.

Sean looked rather confused, but went along with it, talking to Dianne about whether she minded watching horror movies.

''Oh, I can always hide behind Stevie, he'll protect me...'' Dianne said, pulling on Steve's hand.

Maddie took great satisfaction in the look of abject horror on her friends face.

She rolled her eyes, as their gazes met. Steve struggled to hide his grin.

_''Stevie?''_ She mouthed at him. His face flushed as he shrugged.

_''Don't ask...''_ He breathed back.

''Maddie, we should totally go shopping sometime! Stevie and Sean can go to a football game, and we can have a girls day!'' Dianne squealed, suddenly turning her attention towards her.

Maddie couldn't help the grimace that flashed across her face, but luckily only Steve caught it. He grinned at her.

''I'm not really a shopper,'' Maddie tried quickly.

Dianne laughed, ''Oh we'll change that, don't worry.''

As Dianne looped their arms together, and started towards the confection stands, Maddie shot a look over her shoulder at Steve.

It was all his fault.

*****H50*****

''You have no idea what you're talking about, the movie wasn't that scary!'' Maddie said, shaking her head.

''You jumped three feet in the air at least five times,'' Steve replied smoothly.

''Did not. You imagined it, McGarrett.''

''Whatever Sinclair, I know what I saw.''

''Shut up.''

''Make me.''

''Okay,'' Maddie laughed, as she lightly punched Steve in the arm. ''There, mortally wounded.''

The two friends stopped laughing though, as they caught sight of their _'dates'_ kissing behind them.

They stared at them, before glancing at each other.

''Surfing?'' Maddie suggested, nodding her head towards the exit.

''Surfing.'' Steve agreed, smiling at her.

They hurried out of the building, already talking about catching the big waves.

Their argument, and dates forgotten.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm kinda drawing a blank for future chapters, so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, don't hesitate to let me know! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Mother's Day Special

**Steve and Maddie****: The Early Years**

**Chapter Nine****: First Collaboration**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything or anyone other than my OC's. (Unfortunately) **

_**Happy Mother's Day to my wonderful, inspirational Mum! Thanks for always reading through this series, and helping me through any writers block. Without you none of this could be possible, and you would have a crazy daughter on your hands. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's all for YOU!**_

* * *

><p>John stared at the case file in front of him and sighed. He and Kevin were so close to cracking the drug trafficking case, but <em>something<em> was missing.

Maybe he should check in with-

''Flowers are stupid. Mum would not like them,'' Maddison said, as she and Steve passed his study.

''But they're girls. Girls like flowers!'' Steve replied, crossing his arms.

Maddison glared at him, ''I'm a girl, and I don't like flowers.''

Steve laughed, ''Yeah but you're not a girly girl…''

John raised his eyebrows as Maddison placed a well-aimed kick to Steve's shin.

''We need something else! Flowers are no good.''

''Okay fine, what else is there? Chocolates?''

''Too easy…'' She said.

John shook his head at their innocence, and stood from his chair, making his way into the living room.

''Hey kids, what's going on here huh? I'm working.'' He said, leaning against the door frame.

Steve looked up at him and shrugged, ''It's Mother's Day tomorrow, and we can't decide what to do for Mum.''

Maddie elbowed him, ''Both of them.''

John chuckled, ''Well if I help you guys out, will you play your spy game again?''

''Dad, we haven't played spies since we were six.'' Steve rolled his eyes.

''But we could give it a go,'' Maddie nodded to Steve. ''For old times' sake.''

John smiled at her, ''Deal. Now…''

**H50H50H50**

Helen smiled and hugged her son as he handed her the Mother's Day card.

''Thank you, Steven it's wonderful!'' She said, reading the poem inside.

''No problem, Mum.'' He replied, beaming at her.

They were outside on the lanai getting ready for the _'surprise'_ that Steve was almost positive his Mum knew everything.

His father had promised them a barbeque for both Helen and Kathy, and had told Maddie to let her father in on the secret so he knew to get Kathy over to the McGarrett's in time.

Maddie was already here, after running over half an hour ago to help set up.

For now they were keeping Helen out of the kitchen, so Maddie could gather all the ingredients together for herself and Steve to make the cake.

''You know what we're doing here?'' Maddie asked, holding a wooden spoon.

Steve nodded slowly, ''We…mix…the stuff.''

Maddie snorted, ''That helps.''

Steve rolled his eyes, and cracked an egg. ''Can't be that hard, my Mum does it all the time.''

Maddie just looked at him, in disbelief.

**H50H50H50**

John put his drink down and headed back inside to check on the kids. Helen, Kathy and Kevin were all sat outside waiting for their desert, and John was starting to get a little worried.

As he neared the kitchen he heard his son and Maddie arguing quietly.

''I told you not to turn it up!'' Maddie hissed.

''You did not! You just stood there and read the recipe at me!'' Steve replied.

''And yet you still got it wrong!''

''Shut up, Maddie.''

''Make me, Steve.''

_''Maddie!''_

_''Steve!''_

''Kids.'' John cut in.

Their heads whipped towards him in alarm.

''Uh, hey Dad. Thought you were outside…'' Steve said, scratching his face.

John smirked, ''I'm making sure the pair of you aren't about the burn the house down,'' He nodded towards the island. ''Need a hand?''

''Nah we're good,'' Steve lifted the cake tin. ''It's done.''

**H50H50H50**

Ten minutes later they were all sitting outside with a share of cake each. Steve and Maddie watched with interest as Mary's face turned to disgust, John and Kevin chewed slowly trying hard to hide their grimaces.

Helen and Kathy were eating it with smiles on their faces, and once they were finished, complemented the kids on a job well done.

Maddie nudged Steve with her shoulder and nodded to his plate, ''Be brave,'' She mumbled.

Steve frowned at her, ''Together?''

She bit her lip and picked up her fork. ''Together.''

The cake was absolutely dreadful.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! To any Mother's reading this, hope you've had a great day! If anyone has any ideas for future chapters, let me know please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Steve and Maddie: The Early Years**

**Chapter Ten: First Thought**

**Disclaimer:** _During the last few months I have been plotting to steal Steve and Co. but unfortunately I can't afford air-fare to Hawaii…so that kind of put a damper on things. _

**Authors Note:** _So…hello. Sorry I haven't updated in so long but my muse kind of wandered off somewhere remote and stayed there for a few months. Thanks reading and sticking with this story even though I am useless at schedules. If anyone has ideas for future chapters, please let me know!_

* * *

><p>'<em>You two make such a cute couple…'<em>

The thought slithered through Maddie's brain at least 50 times a day. It had been an entire month since the incident on the beach but still, she couldn't get the girls comment out of her mind.

She knew that it shouldn't bother her; Steve was her best friend, just her best friend.

So why did those words keep her up at night?

''Miss Sinclair?'' Mr Cheung asked.

Maddie jerked her eyes away from the window and focused on the teacher. He was obviously waiting for an answer to a question that she hadn't heard, and the whole class was currently staring at her in anticipation.

''Erm…''

''Come now Miss Sinclair, how would we write the equation?''

Maddie scoured the board hoping for a clue and upon finding none, finally gave in to the insistent prodding of her leg.

Glancing down under the guise of looking in her textbook, she saw a small piece of paper with a hurriedly written answer written on it.

''H+ + OH− H2O.'' She said finally.

Mr Cheung nodded and wrote her answer down on the board, before turning to another student and interrogating them.

''You okay?'' Steve asked, looking at her strangely

Maddie nodded, ''Yeah, I'm fine.''

''You sure?''

She sighed, ''Steve, have you ever got something stuck in your head and it's on replay and you can't shut it up?''

Steve nodded, ''Sure…''

''Well that's what's wrong with me now.''

He considered that and suddenly smiled, ''What have you got on replay?''

Maddie stilled and shot him an alarmed glance, ''Erm…''

Steve smirked, ''Not very good with words today are you?''

Feeling the warmth rise in her face, her eyes dropped to her hands on the desk. ''Guess not,''

Seeing that he hadn't succeeded in cheering her up, Steve bumped his shoulder into hers.

''Hey,'' He said, waiting for her to look at him. ''I'm sorry.''

Maddie forced a smile and shook her head, ''It's okay, I'm used to you being an idiot…''

Rolling his eyes, Steve chuckled quietly. ''It's a good job I like you.''

'_Shame it's not the way I like you…'_

Turing back to face the front, they were once again faced with every eye in the class trained on them.

''Erm…'' Maddie croaked.

''Here she goes again…'' Steve laughed.

Maddie grinned and elbowed him.

Hard.


End file.
